Stairway to heaven - Versione completa
by Reier
Summary: Questa storia fa parte della mi fiction Diario di una maga ed è la versione completa del capitolo 18. Dopo aver litigato alla festa del raccolto a causa delle avance di Swarr, è giunto il momento per Natsu e Lucy di dirsi la verità. Anche se nessuno dei due è bravo ad esprimere i propri sentimenti a parole i loro cuori troveranno un altro sistema per riuscire in questa missione ...


Ciao a tutti! Ecco il tanto atteso momento della verità tra Natsu e Lucy ed il capitolo rosso che vi avevo promesso. Come è già detto è il primo tentativo che faccio di scrivere qualcosa del genere, ho letto alcune cose da prendere come esempio e sono certa che lì fuori ci sono scrittori molto migliori di me in questo campo. E' incredibile come certe cose siano così naturali e poi diventino così imbarazzanti da scrivere su carta, ma il risultato sembra abbastanza carino. Ho cercato di dare a questo capitolo una tensione particolare, volevo che fosse erotico e romantico, non volgare, spero di esserci riuscita e che piaccia anche a voi!

p.s. dalla settimana prossima si torna all'azione, qualcuno, di cui forse vi eravate scordati sta per tornare in città ...

 **Stairway to heaven**

Natsu si lasciò cadere sul letto con un tonfo e uno sbuffo irritato. Il getto della doccia nel bagno annesso continuava a scorrere ininterrottamente senza accennare a fermarsi. Fin da quando erano tornati a casa quella sera, Lucy non faceva altro che ignorarlo: era evidente che era arrabbiata con lui ma Natsu era convinto di non meritarsi un trattamento del genere. È vero, probabilmente aveva esagerato un po', ma tutto ciò che aveva fatto era stato solo per proteggerla da un viscido verme disgustoso. La ragazza non aveva nemmeno la più pallida idea di quanto fosse importante per lui e di quanto si stesse impegnando per il suo bene.

Natsu lanciò un secondo sospiro quando alla fine Lucy girò la manopola della doccia e il getto si spense. Il ragazzo si sfilò le scarpe e cambiò posizione cercando di mettersi più comodo mentre aspettava. Si mise a sedere sul letto con le gambe incrociate e appoggiò la testa alla spalliera.

Avrebbe dovuto saperlo fin dal principio che stare insieme a quella ragazza non sarebbe stato facile. Era arrivato a Magnolia col fermo proposito di non farsi influenzare dai suoi vecchi ricordi, ma più tempo passava accanto a Lucy più l'impresa diventava impossibile. Tutto in lei gli ricordava di Mavis: i suoi capelli, i suoi occhi, il suo sorriso, il suo profumo, la sua magia, perfino il modo in cui gli teneva il broncio. La passione per i libri, il modo in cui dormiva fino a tardi, quel comportamento un po' goffo e quello ribelle, tutto. Eppure allo stesso tempo, Lucy era qualcosa di completamente diverso, con un fascino unico e inimitabile. Paragonarle era impossibile ma una parte di Natsu non poteva fare a meno di confondere i contorni, di sovrapporle e di desiderare Lucy esattamente come cent'anni prima aveva desiderato l'altra maga.

Natsu chiuse forte gli occhi sforzandosi di ricacciare indietro quella linea di pensiero, ma ormai la sua mente aveva già superato un confine molto pericoloso. Anche se voleva isolarsi dalla stanza attorno a lui non riusciva a farlo. Dal suo posto sul letto poteva sentire tutto: qualsiasi rumore dall'altra parte della porta. I passi bagnati di Lucy sul pavimento e il modo in cui si frizionava i capelli con l'asciugamano. Poteva sentire perfino le gocce d'acqua che le scorrevano lungo il corpo, che scendevano deliacamente lungo il suo collo, sulla curva del suo seno e poi cadevano giù con uno splash.

Era un'autentica tortura. Sapeva esattamente tutto quello che stava succedendo dall'altra parte della porta ma non poteva vederlo.

Vederlo? Perché di colpo voleva vederlo?

Natsu si passò una mano sulla faccia inspirando profondamente per spegnere il fuoco che iniziava a sentire in mezzo al petto e nella parte bassa dello stomaco. - Ricordati che non sei venuto qui in cerca di un'occasione persa un secolo fa ... - Sussurrò il ragazzo tra sé e sé e fu proprio allora che la porta del bagno si aprì e Lucy fece il suo ingresso in stanza, scalza. Aveva ancora i capelli umidi e disordinati ma aveva già messo il pigiama: una semplice maglietta rosa con degli shorts grigi. Sembravano parti di completi diversi assemblate insieme. La stoffa della maglietta era un po' più larga del dovuto e scendeva morbida, appoggiandosi delicatamente come un velo sul suo seno. Gli shorts invece l'avvolgevano stretta, mettendo in evidenza tutta la sua parte posteriore.

La ragazza gli lanciò a stento un'occhiata. Non disse niente e non si mise a gridare come faceva tutte le sere perché lo aveva trovato sul suo letto. Non gli chiese nemmeno se aveva ancora bisogno del bagno. Andò a stendersi dalla sua parte del materasso, dandogli le spalle, tirò su le coperte e spense la luce sul comodino. Così era troppo. Non appena l'interruttore si spense con un click qualcos'altro si accese dentro di Natsu come una fiamma. Non riusciva a proprio sopportare l'idea che lo ignorasse in quel modo. Non lei, non anche lei ...

\- Okay, adesso io e te parliamo un attimo di questa cosa! - Natsu pigiò di nuovo l'interruttore, tirò via le coperte e afferrò Lucy per un braccio, costringendola a girarsi con la forza. La ragazza protestò e cercò di allontanarlo con uno schiaffo ma l'altro reagì più in fretta di lei, bloccandola per i polsi. A quel punto Lucy provò a scalciare ma Natsu l'immobilizzò di nuovo, stringendole le gambe attorno alla vita. Bloccata in quel modo, con le braccia stese sopra la testa e con il peso di Natsu che la teneva inchiodata sul letto, non c'era davvero più niente che Lucy potesse fare, niente tranne gridare a squarciagola - Levati subito di dosso! -

\- Non vado da nessuna parte se non ascolti prima cosa ho da dire! -

\- Ho detto che non voglio più parlare con te! -

\- Hai ragione! - Gridò il ragazzo, andando subito al punto - Prima ho esagerato! - Ma anche quell'ammissione non era abbastanza per Lucy, la ragazza era troppo arrabbiata per calmarsi così facilmente.

\- E questo è tutto quello che hai da dire? Per colpa tua ho fatto la figura dell'idiota! Hai rovinato la festa! -

\- Ma erano solo cinque vecchi rincoglioniti ... -

\- Lo so che sembrano delle mummie decrepite ma quello è il consiglio d'amministrazione della mia azienda! E sono persone importanti! -

\- Stavo solo cercando di proteggerti ... -

\- Non ho alcun bisogno del tuo aiuto! Ti sei scordato che l'unico motivo per cui sei qui è perché Erza mi ha costretto ad ospitarti? Sono cresciuta, so badare a me stessa e non riesco proprio a capire perché devi starmi sempre appiccicato! -

Natsu non aveva parole per rispondere a quella domanda. Reagì d'istinto pigiando la bocca contro quella di Lucy. Le labbra della ragazza erano soffici e morbide, proprio come se le era immaginate. Natsu si concesse un lungo istante per assaporarle, succhiando leggermente sul labbro inferiore prima di lasciarlo andare. Quando si staccò per guardare Lucy negli occhi, ormai ogni traccia di rabbia era sparita, tutto ciò che rimaneva era un misto di stupore e confusione.

\- Ora mi capisci di più? - Le domandò il ragazzo appoggiando la fronte contro la sua. Percependo il fatto che non l'avrebbe più colpito, Natsu le liberò i polsi, usando la mano destra per accarezzarle la guancia - È vero, ci hanno costretti a stare insieme contro la nostra volontà ma ... io ci sto bene con te. Sei permalosa, ti arrabbi per tutto, però mi piaci. E non ti libererai facilmente di me, puoi scordartelo. -

\- Non avevi detto che le femmine degli umani non ti interessavano? - Replicò Lucy, mentre studiava il ragazzo con occhio scettico. Il cuore le batteva a mille per l'emozione e sapeva benissimo che Natsu poteva sentirlo. Proprio quella sera si era data dell'idiota per aver pensato che tra loro ci fosse qualche speranza e adesso le toccava ricredersi un'altra volta.

\- Forse ho detto una piccola bugia. - Confessò il ragazzo tornando a baciarla. Questa volta Lucy non rimase ferma contro la sua bocca, ma reagì anche lei d'istinto, muovendo le labbra. Natsu non aspettava altro e aggiunse un pizzico di passione in più per invitarla ad aprire la bocca e a permettergli di infilarci la lingua. Incontrò subito quella di Lucy, ma non immaginava che la ragazza gli avrebbe risposto con tanta energia. Per un po' entrambi duellarono per la dominanza, senza che nessuno dei due volesse cedere terreno. Natsu utilizzò un ginocchio per divaricarle le gambe e posizionare il bacino contro il suo e le infilò una mano sotto la stoffa della maglietta, facendola scorrere prima lungo il fianco e poi su lungo la schiena. Si staccò dalle sue labbra soltanto quando ormai aveva svuotato i polmoni di Lucy di tutto il loro ossigeno. Le accarezzò la guancia con il naso prima di avvicinarsi all'orecchio e sussurrarle - Ho bisogno di te sta sera. - Natsu si mosse, sfregando il bacino contro di lei per sottolineare meglio il concetto. Era evidente quanto fosse eccitato, la sua voce suonava più roca del solito e soltanto un idiota non si sarebbe accorto del rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni, Lucy lo poteva sentire chiaramente premere contro di lei. Nelle ultime settimane aveva imparato ad amare il drago, nonostante fosse la creatura più caotica e distruttiva che avesse mai incontrato. Le piaceva stare con lui ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che quella sera potesse prendere una piega del genere e soprattutto così velocemente. Non sapeva proprio cosa dire ...

\- Natsu ... - Cominciò Lucy ma la voce le venne meno non appena il ragazzo le appoggiò le labbra sul collo. Il suo bacio le strappò subito un verso estasiato. Sentì Natsu che sorrideva proprio a contatto con la sua pelle, divertito per aver appena scoperto quel punto così sensibile.

\- Non devi dirmi niente, lo so che lo vuoi anche tu. - Sussurrò il ragazzo facendole scorrere un dito lungo la gola - Come i cani sentono l'odore della paura, il naso di un drago può sentire molte cose ... -

L'odore di Lucy era come un dolce veleno, saliva su fin nel cervello e poi scendeva giù nei polmoni, intossicandolo. Il profumo del bagnoschiuma e dello shampoo erano ancora forti, sapevano di fiori di ciliegio, ma Natsu riusciva comunque a sentire il caratteristico odore della pelle della ragazza, un odore dolce, simile a quello dello zucchero filato. Sentiva in quell'odore la presenza di tutti gli ormoni e i feromoni che si attivano in un corpo quando il desiderio diventa più forte.

\- Na ... - Lucy piegò la testa di lato, dandogli più spazio per baciarla lungo il collo, nell'incavo della spalla e poi più giù, lungo la linea della scollatura. Voleva rispondergli ma si sentiva come ipnotizzata dal suo tocco. Non poteva mentire né a se stessa né al suo corpo: fino a pochi minuti prima l'unica cosa che desiderava era quella di cacciarlo di casa mentre adesso l'unica cosa che voleva era farlo entrare dappertutto.

\- Spegni prima la luce ... - Sussurrò alla fine Lucy e Natsu l'accontentò subito schiacciando una mano contro l'interruttore più vicino. Poi le afferrò il bordo della maglietta e la tirò su, sfilandola in un sol colpo. Lucy non indossava il reggiseno per dormire di notte e bastò quel semplice movimento per lasciarla col seno scoperto. Il ragazzo rimase per qualche secondo fermo a guardarla e Lucy ebbe la sensazione che anche con le luci spente i suoi occhi di drago potessero distinguere ogni singolo dettaglio. Poi Natsu tornò a baciarla con ancora più forza e passione di prima. Le sue mani scorrevano su e giù, ancora e ancora, lungo tutto il suo corpo, per esaminare ogni centimetro di pelle. Era come se non riuscisse ad averne mai abbastanza.

\- Lo hai mai fatto prima? -

\- Da quando sono affari tuoi? - Replicò Lucy che non aveva per nulla voglia di rovinare il momento con domande del genere.

\- Se non lo hai mai fatto allora ti insegno tutto io. - Continuò il ragazzo, ignorando completamente quello che aveva da dire - Se invece sai già come si fa, allora dimentica tutto, ti insegno d'accapo. - Natsu le baciò il mento e cominciò a scendere più giù, seguì la linea della giugulare e si soffermò sulla clavicola prima di arrivare sul suo seno. Ne prese uno con la mano e l'altro con la bocca, usando il pollice e la lingua per accarezzarle i capezzoli. Lucy non riuscì a trattenere un gemito di piacere e le sue ginocchia si mossero da sole, piegandosi per attirare Natsu più vicino. Ma non poteva trattenerlo così. La sua bocca era calda e la sua lingua instancabile. Dopo aver torturato un seno passò all'altro e poi continuò la sua strada in discesa lungo il suo addome, si fermò solo un attimo sull'ombelico per poi arrivare al bordo degli shorts. Natsu accarezzò la stoffa, infilando un dito sotto il risvolto e sorrise non appena si accorse che la pelle di Lucy in quel punto era soffice e liscia proprio come sul resto del corpo. La ragazza pensò che fosse sul punto di svestirla ma Natsu continuò a baciarla sopra la stoffa, piano, sul pube e poi al centro, accarezzandole le gambe.

Erano secoli che il drago non si sentiva così in fiamme ma voleva prendersi tutto il suo tempo. Non scherzava quando aveva detto che avrebbe insegnato a Lucy come fare d'accapo: voleva davvero ripercorrere ogni passaggio, ogni singolo elemento, anche se stare fermo così, proprio in mezzo alle gambe della ragazza, non era un'impresa facile. Il suo profumo lo stava chiamando.

\- Mettiti comoda. - Le suggerì Natsu prima di sfilare via, in un sol colpo, gli shorts e lo slip che c'era sotto. Si tirò le gambe di Lucy sulle spalle e passò subito all'attacco succhiandole il clitoride. Un brivido improvviso la scosse dalla testa ai piedi e la ragazza inspirò profondamente. La mano di Lucy si mosse di riflesso, afferrando Natsu per i capelli mentre la punta della lingua del ragazzo la massaggiava.

Natsu continuò con energia, assaporando tutto il gusto dell'eccitazione di Lucy. Le infilò la lingua tra le labbra, proprio come aveva fatto prima mentre si stavano baciando, muovendola dentro e fuori e di lato.

Lucy inarcò automaticamente il bacino ma Natsu ormai la teneva ferma, inchiodata al letto. Al tocco della lingua aggiunse quello di un paio di dita, facendole scivolare dentro di lei.

Ormai mancava poco, poteva sentirlo. A ogni movimento Lucy faceva un passo in più verso il limite e alla fine Natsu sentì un brivido scuotere la ragazza e il corpo di lei stringersi attorno alle sue dita, una, due, tre volte. Soltanto a quel punto la lasciò andare e Lucy si accasciò sul lenzuolo, respirando a fatica. Si era dimenticata di respirare, si era dimenticata perfino come si faceva a respirare.

Natsu approfittò di quell'istante di pausa per sfilarsi la sciarpa e tirarla sulla sedia più vicina. Gettò via la maglia e si liberò dell'ingombro del pantaloni e dei boxer. Tornò a posizionarsi tra le gambe di Lucy e a baciarla.

La ragazza poteva ancora sentire il suo stesso sapore sulle labbra del drago e anche se le mancava il respiro lo lasciò fare, mentre le passava una mano dietro la schiena e si muoveva contro di lei, cercando il giusto punto d'ingresso. Quando alla fine Natsu scivolò dentro, Lucy sentì un altro brivido attraversarla tutta e un lungo gemito di piacere le uscì dalla bocca. Anche Natsu grugnì di piacere, godendosi la meravigliosa sensazione che si provava a stare dentro di lei. Era così bagnata, così calda, così perfetta attorno a lui che l'unica cosa che desiderava era: averne di più.

Il corpo del ragazzo cominciò a muoversi di sua spontanea volontà, spingendo ogni istante più dentro, con più intensità, sempre più veloce. Lucy gli strinse le gambe attorno ai fianchi e gli afferrò un braccio, aggrappandosi a lui così forte da infilargli quasi le unghie nella carne.

La sensazione di piacere era così intensa che per un attimo il ragazzo rischiò di perdere il controllo e si scordò di tutto, tranne che di spingere. Ma non poteva accontentarsi di così poco: voleva qualcosa in più. Natsu si concesse un attimo per osservare la ragazza sotto di lui: Lucy aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era portata una mano alla bocca come se avesse voluto soffocare gli stessi versi che le scappavano da gola. Ma zittirli era impossibile anche se si mordeva le dita. Il ragazzo le staccò la mano dalla bocca e si avvicinò di nuovo al suo orecchio per sussurrarle - Voglio sentirti. -

\- Na ... Natsu ... - Sussurrò Lucy, gettando altra benzina sul fuoco del drago. La ragazza sentiva di nuovo tutto il calore e il piacere di poco prima riaccendersi dentro di lei, anche se non credeva fosse possibile in così poco tempo. Più Natsu si muoveva più le veniva da gridare e visto il modo in cui la bloccava non poteva proprio farci niente. Alla fine un nuovo brivido di piacere la scosse tutta e il nome del drago le uscì come un lungo ululato. Avrebbe voluto godersi ancora un po' quella sensazione e tenere Natsu stretto tra le gambe ma il ragazzo scivolò fuori e riuscì a sfregarsi soltanto un'ultima volta contro di lei prima che la forza dell'orgasmo scuotesse anche lui. Soltanto allora Natsu si lasciò andare accanto a Lucy, rilassando i muscoli e baciandola dolcemente. Lucy gli prese la faccia tra le mani e lo lasciò fare finché non gli venne di nuovo meno il respiro.

Per un po' entrambi si guardarono in silenzio, al buio, poi la ragazza cominciò a sussurrare - È stato ... - Ma non finì la frase, Natsu la zittì appoggiandole le dita sulle labbra. - Lo so che ti è piaciuto, il tuo corpo non può mentirmi. -

\- Lo sai che in certe cose sei esageratamente presuntuoso? - Lucy gli sferrò uno schiaffo sul petto ma il ragazzo non si lasciò intimidire, rise e la strinse a sé - Se vuoi la prossima volta puoi stare tu sopra così mi fai vedere quanto sei brava. - Lucy si sentiva le guance in fiamme e il cuore in rivolta. I draghi dovevano avere davvero qualche potere speciale per riuscire a mandare le donne così tanto in confusione. Ora iniziava a capire meglio Levy e perché, nonostante sembrasse una follia, non riusciva a staccarsi da Gajeel.

\- Okay, la prossima volta è il mio turno. Sono brava a guidare. - Ma mentre lo diceva Lucy si strinse più forte a Natsu pigiandogli la fronte contro il petto come un cucciolo. E prima che se ne rendesse conto, il battito del cuore del suo compagno l'aveva già cullata nel sonno. Non sentì nemmeno quello che Natsu le sussurrava.

\- Ci penserò io a proteggerti, te lo prometto, non ti accadrà nulla di male. -


End file.
